This invention relates generally to ovens and, more particularly, to a combination oven using both radiant and microwave energy.
Known ovens are either, for example, microwave or radiant cooking type ovens. For example, a microwave oven includes a magnetron for generating RF energy used to cook food in the oven cooking cavity. Although microwave ovens cook food more quickly than radiant ovens, microwave ovens do not brown the food. Microwave ovens therefore typically are not used to cook as wide a variety of foods as radiant ovens.
Radiant cooking ovens include an energy source such as lamps which generate light energy used to cook the food. Radiant ovens brown the food and generally can be used to cook a wide variety of foods. Radiant ovens, however, cook foods slower than microwave ovens. It would be desirable to provide an oven which provides the speed advantages of microwave ovens yet also can be used to cook a wide variety of foods such as with radiant ovens.